Starry Night
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Another yuri gender bender! What exactly will happen when Misaki and Usagi go for a girls' night out? Rated MATURE. Hope you give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**I had so much fun writing Takano and Onodera as a yuri couple that I just couldn't resist doing a fem Romantic story. This one will be a bit longer, and be warned, lady Usagi is just as horny as her male counterpart. Mature audiences only. **

**I hope you enjoy the twist :) **

**Love,**

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Starry Night<strong>

Chapter 1

Pearl Necklace

Golden eggs and dark sausage sizzled in a pan as Misaki prepared breakfast. As she shifted the pan on the burner, a sudden splatter of oil flew up and hit the skin of her hand.

Misaki hissed at the pinprick of pain and brought her hand up to her mouth, sucking on the flesh for a brief second before going back to her cooking.

This seemingly benign action caught a set of lavender eyes, which took on a predatory tint at the sight of the cute girl engaging in domestic activity. A third set of eyes noticed the distraction, and Aikawa sighed, scratching the back of his neck. The two of them had been sitting in the living room for quite some time, and they had hardly gotten anything done.

"Usami-sensei," Aikawa begged. "Your first draft is due on Friday and you haven't even started it. Could you please try and remain focused?"

Usami Akihiko slid her gaze over to Aikawa, crossing her arms. "I can't help it if inspiration evades me."

"Well then find something inspiring!" Aikawa growled. Thanks to his deadlines, he had barely gotten to sleep last night and wasn't in the best of moods to begin with. And now his best selling and ironically, his most difficult, author was being a lazy ass.

"Mi-sa-ki!" Usami trilled, turning towards the kitchen. "Are you making the sausages octopus shaped?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Again? We've been doing that every day for a week."

Usami's face took on the aura of a sick puppy and she woefully commented. "Will I never again taste the joy and happiness of a sausage-shaped octopus?"

Misaki raised an eyebrow, which Aikawa mirrored. Although they were both familiar with Usagi and her eccentric tendencies, they still could tell complete bullshit when they saw it. Despite this, Misaki took some more sausages out and cut one of the ends into fourths before dropping them into a pan.

Satisfied that their breakfast would be much more octopus shaped, Usagi turned back to Aikawa.

"How can you expect me to get any writing done when you keep rejecting all my ideas?"

"Because your definition of 'normal' is completely warped," Aikawa said bluntly. "I'll get you all the references you need! Just get some goddamned work done!"

Misaki sighed, feeling sympathy for the poor editor. "Usagi nee-san, your work is important. Get it done already."

The beautiful author's painted lips curled into a smile and she winked at Misaki lecherously. "I'm sure inspiration could come to me, in the form of Misaki wearing nothing under that apron."

Misaki blushed angrily at the comment, her face scrunching into an irritated expression that Usagi found simply adorable. She couldn't help it. Today Misaki was wearing a pink sweater and jeans that fitted her rather nicely, showing off her slim form with the subtle curves of her chest, hips, and ass. Although it could be declared vehemently that Usagi was not a morning person, in her mind, it was never too early for sexcapades.

Aikawa quietly laughed under his breath. "You two are hilarious together. You're like a quibbling married couple."

Misaki choked and she nearly dropped her spatula.

"Aikawa-san," she said after regain her composure. "Please don't refer to us…_that _way."

Aikawa smiled knowingly and began to collect his things, making sure he gave his author another verbal chiding before he headed out the door. Usagi sighed audibly and took up her 20's style cigarette holder, sticking a fag in it and lighting it.

"Usagi nee-san," Misaki said as she carried platters of food to the set table. "Breakfast is ready."

Usagi hummed and took up Suzuki-chan, carrying the giant bear to the table under one arm and seating it in an empty chair. The two women sat down and said a quick blessing before digging in.

Misaki had been living with Usagi for about three months now, and though she was quite a adaptable girl, she found the oddities of their everyday life to be a little…well, odd. Even now as Usagi happily ate her sausage and marveled at the color of the eggs, Misaki could feel an eye roll coming on.

The older woman was wearing a pants suit as usual, today a vibrant blue with a taupe colored blouse underneath, a classic pearl necklace, and a huge studded silver ring. Her long, wispy hair was curled stylishly and fell in layers just past her shoulders.

_Why does she dress up even for breakfast?_ Misaki thought. _What's the point?_

But it wasn't just her clothing. Misaki had only seen Usagi without full makeup a few times, usually when a deadline was past due. Today she was emphasizing her thin lips with bright red lipstick, and played down eyes, though Misaki was fairly sure the thick lashes were fake.

Misaki could catch a glimpse of Usagi's full cleavage with her low cut top, and was still wondering after all these weeks if they were fake as well. She certainly wouldn't put it past Usagi to have a boob job. Hell, the woman went to a private hair salon three times a week and changed her nail color to match her mood, which swung back and forth like the pendulum on a grandfather clock.

Misaki's eyes drifted down to her sweater and jeans, which looked a little shabby next to her landlady's coifed appearance. Misaki had never thought of herself as ugly, but at the same time, the word _beautiful _just didn't fit either. She had been called cute, mostly by her sister Takahiro and a few classmates, but never anything past that.

After Usagi had her fill of faux octopi, she took up a fresh cigarette and lingered at the table, letting out a perturbed sigh.

"Usagi nee-san?" Misaki said, setting down her chopsticks. "What's wrong?"

"It's this damn novella," Usagi replied, blowing smoky tendrils with her painted lips. "I can't get a good feel for it."

"What's it about?"

"It's the latest of my Yuri novels."

Misaki immediately wished she hadn't asked. She quickly grabbed a few of the empty dishes and headed off to the kitchen. She set them in the sink and turned on the faucet.

"Well, I'd better finish the dishes before I head off to school. You're lunch is in the fridge, but please take the saran wrap off _before_ you microwave it. Also what would you like for dinner—"

Misaki's sentence trailed off as she felt a pair of arms encircling her shoulders. Her body ignited as soon as her lover touched her, but she quickly tried to act as if it didn't.

"Uh, Usagi…what are you doing?"

Usagi pouted piteously and rested her head on Misaki's shoulder. "What am I going to do Misa-chan? The story is supposed to be about two lovers having a girls' night out, and Aikawa keeps rejecting all my ideas."

"What, did they fly to Cabo?" Misaki said, taking a stab in the dark.

"How'd you know?"

"That's not what a girls' night is, Usagi," Misaki sighed. "It's supposed to be like going out and shopping and watching a fun movie together in your pajamas."

Usagi tipped her head forward in interest. "Really? Tell me more."

"Um, I don't know," Misaki said. "That's just what my sister and me did when we spent time together. Not so much shopping, but making sweets and just lounging about. Why?"

Usagi smiled and purred into Misaki's ear. "You're a very good muse, Misaki. You should do it more often."

"Do what…exactly?"

"You give me so many delicious ideas," Usagi crooned.

Misaki bit back a gasp as she felt Usagi's fingers trail down her neck to her collarbone, but she couldn't stop herself from crying out when Usagi's cold hand dove into her sweater and squeezed her small breast.

"What are you—stop!" Misaki cried out. But her protest quickly turned to a groan as Usagi turned her around and kissed her, demanding entrance with her tongue. Misaki closed her eyes and tried to push away, but the older woman pinned her against the counter, sweetly kissing along her cheek. Usagi's other hand snaked down to Misaki's waist, expertly rubbing at the front of her jeans before pulling down the zipper.

"Ah! No!" Misaki gasped as Usagi's hand slipped inside her jeans and massaged the tender bump at the hood of her pink folds. Misaki gripped the counter and breathed heavily as she felt herself become aroused, and she moaned as a finger slicked inside her.

"You're getting wet," Usagi murmured, nibbling at her lover's earlobe. "How 'bout we have a little fun before you go to school?"

"No way," Misaki said quietly. "I'm going to be late, and I have Kamijou first period."

"Very well," Usagi said, taking her damp fingers out of Misaki's jeans. Misaki breathed a sigh of relief, only to have Usagi grab her wrist and drag her to the living room couch. Usagi kneeled in front of her and began to tug Misaki's jeans down her hips.

"What are you doing?" Misaki yelled. "I thought you said you'd let me go!"

Usagi discarded Misaki's jeans and smiled lecherously. "I'll write you a note."

"But—ah! Wait!" Misaki moaned as Usagi slid off her panties and spread her thighs apart. Usagi leaned closer and could already smell the scent of Misaki's most intimate parts, and it enthralled her. Sticking a finger in her mouth, Usagi positioned Misaki and thrust her digit back inside, relishing the cry her young lover made. And Misaki moaned even louder when Usagi's tongue began to lap at her clit, gently rubbing it from side to side.

"No, Usagi…" Misaki pleaded even as her hips shifted closer to the warm mouth. That finger pumped in and out of her as Usagi ate her out, and it she could do not to lose herself in the pleasure. She didn't know how much time passed, but she felt her desire growing with every touch and soon she was writhing on the couch.

"You want more?" Usagi purred. The older woman withdrew her finger, which was now sticky with Misaki's juices. Seeing the girl was wet enough, Usagi took two fingers and plunged them back inside, this time going deep and fast. Misaki's eyes widened and she gripped the couch cushions as she a wave descending upon her. Usagi's fingers hit her sweet spot again and again, and she cried out as the wave flooded her mind.

Misaki sank limply against the couch, reeling in the aftermath of her orgasm. Usagi took out her fingers and a few droplets fell from them as she cupped her mouth around them, tasting the unique flavor that was Misaki. She then sat beside the teen, running her fingers through Misaki's chocolate hair and pulling her into another kiss.

"I want to do it," she said quietly.

"What?" Misaki said, aghast. "No way!"

"A girls' night out," Usagi said. "You don't have work this evening. Let's have a date, shall we?"

Misaki got up off the couch and began to pull her panties and jeans back on, her mind still foggy. If it was for Usagi's work, she supposed it would be all right, but at the same time she wondered just what this date would entail.

"What time are you done with class?" Usagi asked.

"Uh, four."

"Great, I'll pick you up at the front gates," she said in a bubbly, excited tone.

Misaki frowned. "The back gates, please. Your pink sports car draws the wrong kind of attention."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you guys! Kisses!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SQUEE! I can't believe how awesome the reviews have been! You all make me so happy ^_^**

**This chapter is a little detour from our main story, but I know I have a certain reader out there who I hope will be pleased with it. Egoist lovers, here's your Halloween treat from the bird (tricks will be later heh heh).**

**I hope to keep hearing from you all! Enjoy!**

**Love, **

**TBF101 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Selfie**

"That concludes today's lecture, and make sure you have your essays in by the end of the week," Kamijou Hiroki said as she began to erase lecture notes on the chalk board. Despite the coolness of her tone, Hiroki was actually quite heated at the moment.

"Takahashi-kun," she said without even looking at the scurrying flood of students trying to escape the demoness' lair unnoticed. "May I see you for a moment."

Misaki swallowed hard and silently walked over to Kamijou's desk, fearing that her final doom was on the horizon.

"Uh, yes, sensei?" she stammered.

Hiroki looked at her with an indignant spark in her eyes. "You know, Takahashi, it's not good form to arrive at class twenty minutes late. In fact, it's downright unacceptable. Please explain why you were tardy."

Misaki gripped the strap of her purse, blushing as red as a rose. "Er, um it—it was nothing important sensei. I missed the train and…well, not exactly, but um—"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Hiroki asked, raising a shaped eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to give you this," Misaki said, fumbling in her purse nervously and pulling out a folded piece of paper, which she set on the desk.

Hiroki's eyes darkened. "Aren't you a little old for notes, Takahashi?"

"Well—"

"Never mind," Hiroki said, turning back to the chalk board. "Make sure it doesn't happen again. You can go."

"Yes Ma'm," Misaki said, bowing and trying her best not to flat out run to the door.

Hiroki sighed as the door shut and she was left in the empty classroom. She sat down in her desk chair and began to organize last night's homework, when her vibrant cinnamon eyes caught the crumpled note. Annoyed but curious as to its contents, Hiroki took the note and unfolded it, and to her surprise found a familiar, flourishing script. But the more she read, the more apparent her scowl became.

_Hiroki, _

_Please excuse Misaki for being late. She was indisposed for a while this morning so don't go on a chalk-throwing rampage. Especially because you're favoring black lately. That white shit is impossible to get out so switch up your neutrals a bit. Maybe even get a skirt this time. It won't kill you to show a little leg. And while we're on the topic, stop wearing your hair in that slicked-back ponytail. It doesn't suit your facial structure well. I have a stylist who could probably tame that mane of yours. Honestly old maid, are you even using conditioner?_

_Hit up me up sometime girlfriend. We'll go shopping. _

_Akihiko_

"Damn you!" Hiroki growled, ripping up the note and tossing it into the waste bin. Although Hiroki and Akihiko had been friends for ages, Hiroki still couldn't get over that blasted woman's arrogance. Who said her ponytail looked bad?

Hiroki mused about this for several moments before pulling her purse out from under the desk and taking out a compact mirror. Her expression softened a bit as she peered at her reflection and she combed her fingers through her thick ponytail. She had worn her auburn hair tightly bound back for a while because it was quick and easy, but was still having second thoughts on if it looked presentable.

_Would it really look better down?_ She thought. _Maybe I should get some bangs._

Hiroki's scowl returned when that old, annoying insecurity descended upon her mind, and she quickly defied it with logic.

_Akihiko is a complete narcissist. Just because I don't get six manicures a week doesn't mean I need fashion advice. Nowaki doesn't care about that stuff anyways—_

Hiroki saw a natural blush coloring her cheeks when she thought of her partner, whom she hadn't seen since yesterday. Nowaki was pulling all nighters lately at the hospital and had been quite a while since they'd had some time together.

_I wonder if she's off tonight. Maybe we could go out for dinner._

Hiroki put the mirror back in her purse and set about gathering her things so she could get back to the office. But when she picked up her purse, she felt it vibrate. Curious, she took her cell out and stared at the new message. It was from Nowaki.

_Hiro-chan, just got home. Going to bed for a while but I'm off the rest of today. Yay! If you're not busy tonight maybe we could have dinner together. Love you. XOXO_

Hiroki felt her blush descend again as she read the text, which was so peppered with happy face emoticons that it almost looked juvenile. But at the same time, she was glad Nowaki was finally getting some rest. She hesitated in replying, since Nowaki was about to go to sleep, but inner urgings made her whip up a quick note.

_Nowaki, yes I am free tonight. I'll be home around six. By the way, do you think my hair looks stupid like this? Not that I care. Just wondering._

After a few moments of inner turmoil about the last part, Hiroki summed up her courage and pressed the send button, and was surprised when a response came almost instantly.

_Send me a pic!_

Hiroki's plumped lips tightened into a thin line and she tapped the next message with fury.

_No you goof! I'm not going to send you a picture. You already know what it looks like. _

Another reply came.

_But I missed you. I want to see your face._

Hiroki's irritation slowly faded away at those simple words and she furrowed her brows in indecision. Finally, not able to believe she was actually doing this, Hiroki snapped a quick picture of herself. She stared at it a moment, and she had to admit she did look a little plain with her bound hair and black turtleneck. She sent the picture and stuffed her phone back in her purse, trying to quell the fluttery embarrassment that rose inside her. As she grabbed the rest of her papers and headed out the door, the phone buzzed once more, and it took Hiroki more than a few minutes to look at the reply.

_You are so beautiful Hiro-chan. I love you and I hope you're in the mood for dessert tonight. _

Hiroki blushed again at Nowaki's simple, straightforward words, as well the promise of "dessert" and sent a last message.

_Get some rest. I'll see you tonight._

Nowaki replied with three different smiley faces and Hiroki rolled her eyes, even while the slightest of smiles was on her lips. The day may have gotten off to a rocky start, but now Hiroki felt her heart fluttering with an entirely different emotion, and it calmed her like nothing else in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, thank you for all your lovely reviews. I'm sorry for my silence lately, but I've had a string of bad luck in my personal life and am healing from an injury. Luckily I managed to get this chapter done. I have to keep up with my favorite dog after all. **

**For those of you following my Finder fic "Shadow Run," yes I will try and get that done next. Lol ya'll are some crazy horndogs sometimes. If you like cyberpunk and haven't read it, I recommend checking it out ;)**

**I'm in bed a lot these days and am in need of some TLC, so feel free to spam me with reviews :)**

**With gratitude,**

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Pink Porsche**

Sure enough, right as Misaki was heading towards the back gates of the University, a blindingly pink sports car zoomed up to the entrance. Usagi saw Misaki instantly and gave a few enthusiastic honks, which made Misaki want to walk faster and slower at the same time. Faster to lessen the attention-grabbing noise, and slower because what lay ahead was a complete mystery. Misaki sighed. What with the antics this morning and her lecture from Kamijou, her day had been quite stressful, but there would be no time to relax. In fact, Misaki was downright worried that this "girl's night out" was going to be…well, weird.

Misaki had received no texts from her all day, which was strange as the woman was usually on her phone playing angry birds or shopping online at least half the afternoon while avoiding work. It unnerved her, as when Usagi tended to plan things, they usually ended up quite badly. Misaki could still imagine the weird taste of that super deluxe Usami omelet shit they'd had some time ago.

_As long as we don't go to some foreign country, I suppose it'll be all right, _Misaki reasoned. _I'm sure as hell not bungie jumping off the Eiffel tower or some other crazy idea. _

"Mi-sa-ki!" trilled a sing song voice. "Are you coming, darling?"

Not realizing she had even stopped, Misaki quickly hurried to the car and shut the door, really hoping no one had heard that. Usagi floored it and they began speeding down the road and onto the freeway. Misaki peeked at her landlady and was a little surprised to see her in a different outfit, though honestly the woman had so many clothes she could afford to change a dozen times a day. This hour's ensemble was a flowy pink cocktail dress that fell just above her knees, a chunky bracelet, dangly earrings, and strappy heels.

"How was school, darling?" Usagi asked as she lit a cigarette.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Misaki muttered. "It was fine, except I got a warning from Kamijou for being so late."

"I wouldn't worry about her," Akihiko chuckled.

Misaki raised an eyebrow, but didn't question further. "Usagi-nee san, you know, you didn't have to get all dressed up. I mean it's just a girl's night out, it's not really anything special."

"_Au contrair, mon ami,_" Usagi said. "A date with you is the most special thing I can think of."

Misaki blushed in surprise at Usagi's words, a little embarrassed about all the fuss.

"So, where are we going?" Misaki asked cautiously.

"I thought we'd go to a café first," Usagi replied. "You must be a little peckish by now."

"Uh, sure," Misaki said. "That sounds okay."

"And we have about an hour before the movie starts, so I figured we might as well get some lattes on our way."

"Movie?"

"Yes, I happened to come across an ad for an old foreign film playing at a theatre. I believe it's called 'Pretty in Pink.' From what I hear it's quite good."

_Yeah right, _Misaki thought. _She probably just liked the title._

"Well, I guess that's okay," Misaki said.

"Wonderful," Usagi said, speeding up the car. "I don't know about you, but I am simply dying for a croissant."

* * *

><p>After the movie, Misaki found herself in a nail salon, her feet soaking in a tub of bubbling water while a lady filed her fingernails. Despite her reservations about Usagi's plans, Misaki was actually having a nice time. The movie had been good and really spoke to her, as it was about an ordinary girl deciding whether or not to date a boy who was rich. The only unpleasantness came in the form of Usagi groping her thigh in the darkness of the theater, but even then Misaki was still able to enjoy the film. She had thought that they would head home after the movie and have dinner, but her landlady had different ideas. Usagi sat in the rich leather recliner next to her as they both had manicures and pedicures done, which Misaki was still getting used to. She was a little uncomfortable having someone else touch her feet. They were sensitive and she resisted the urge to jump out of the chair when the pumice stone came out and began to scrub at her heels.<p>

As if sensing her discomfort, Usagi turned to her and flashed a lovely smile. "Relax darling, your feet will feel like heaven after this."

"Are you sure this isn't a little…extravagant, Usagi nee?"

"My dear, every girl deserves a mani-pedi day," Usagi replied.

Misaki sighed under her breath and looked up as another salon girl came over with a collection of nail polish in various colors. Usagi studied them for a barely a second before picking out two shades, one a bright red, the other a shimmery pink.

"What do you think, Misa-chan?" she said, gesturing to the pink. "I think that would look cute on you."

Misaki looked at the color and found herself liking it. "Okay."

"Or would you rather have French tips?" Usagi said.

"N—No," Misaki said, a little embarrassed at not knowing what those were. "The pink is fine."

"Do you want acrylic nails? They take some getting used to but they look darling."

"Umm, that's all right. I don't really want fake nails. They might get in the way when I'm cleaning."

"Sure," Usagi said, laying her hands on a small table and relaxing as another salon girl began glue long fake nails onto her natural ones.

Misaki stayed as still as she could as her two attendants began to paint her fingers and toes, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was with all the attention.

"Would you like a design on your big toes?" the attendant asked with a smile.

Misaki looked over to Usagi, who smiled and nodded.

"All right," she said. She watched in awe as the girl took out a tube of white nail polish with a very thin brush and began to masterfully paint a flowing design, including a small daisy with a rhinestone glued to the center. When her nails were finished, Misaki brought her hands up and flexed her fingers experimentally, watching how the bright lights of the salon made her nails shine. She had to admit, they did look very pretty.

"What do you think, Mi-chan?" Usagi asked as beverages were brought over while the two waited for their nails to dry.

"I—I really like the color," Misaki said. "Thank you, Usagi nee-san."

Akihiko smiled, adoring the light flush that pinked Misaki's cheeks and the small smile of gratitude on her lips. She loved showering Misaki with gifts, but the modest girl didn't always accept them, and when Misaki was truly happy with something, Usagi reveled in it.

The two ladies relaxed for a while and exchanged a few words, and as soon as they had the green light to go, Usagi took Misaki's hand and they headed down the street to an upscale strip mall.

"Usagi nee!" Misaki said, trying to pull her hand away. Her landlady had a surprisingly strong grip. "Where are we going?"

"My dear, the answer is obvious," Usagi said, tossing back some of her luscious hair. "We're going shopping."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Daisy Boots**

"All right, Misaki, come on out," Usagi said cheerily as she sat on a posh loveseat outside the dressing rooms. The door opened and Misaki timidly walked out, wearing a red V-neck blouse and dark-wash skinny jeans.

The sales lady who'd been assisting them smiled. "How do the jeans fit, miss?"

"Um, fine, I guess," Misaki replied.

"Not too tight?"

Misaki shook her head. She had never worn such form-fitting jeans before, though they were popular at school. But despite the way they hugged every inch of her legs, they were actually very comfortable. Secretly she had been hoping that they wouldn't fit her, as the price was horrendously outrageous.

Usagi stood up and looked at Misaki with a critical eye. "Mi-chan, what do you think of the top?"

Misaki shifted her lips in an indecisive manner before finally admitting her thoughts. "I don't really like it."

"Neither do I," Usagi agreed immediately. "Far too loose around the bust. That sleeveless blue one was much better. But the jeans are perfect. Does the store have them in different washes?"

"Several," the sales lady said. "Would you like me to find more in her size?"

"Please."

The woman scurried out to the back room in a flash, highly anticipating her commission for the soon-to-be purchases. Usagi patted the spot next to her on the loveseat, beckoning Misaki over. The young girl sat down, and was surprised to find that the jeans didn't tighten up around her thighs. But even though they were very nice, she was uncomfortable at thought of Usagi buying her such expensive garments.

"Usagi nee-san," she said, looking down at her lap. "You really don't have to do this. I mean, I already have plenty of clothes from my sister. I don't need any more."

Akihiko craned her neck towards her lover and smiled. "Mi-chan, I've seen your wardrobe. Most of your clothes are thread bare and I've seen quite a plethora of holes in all the wrong places."

"Holes aren't a big deal," Misaki stammered in defense. "I can sew them up."

"Misaki, Takahiro wore that same pink sweater you're wearing today when we went to the amusement park in high school, which was approximately eight years ago."

Misaki blushed, staring down at her lap. It was true her clothes were shabby, but the hand-me-downs from her sister had always made her happy. She and her sister were practically the same size in everything, and the fact that they could recycle those clothes allowed them to put their money towards far more important things.

Seeing Misaki wouldn't be coerced by fashion talk, Akihiko decided to approach the subject differently. "Misaki, you know those jeans you get at the second-hand store? How long before you have to throw them out?"

"Um, maybe a year I guess."

Usagi gently took Misaki's hand and placed it on top of her lover's thigh. "Feel the fabric and sturdiness of these. How long do you think they would last?"

Misaki ran her fingers along the seam on the side of her thigh and shrugged, not able to remember the last time she actually had a brand new pair of jeans. "I don't know."

Usagi smiled knowingly. "Last time I bought a pair here, a wonderful boot cut number that made my ass look like an oil painting, was about four years ago. I still have them and they still look and feel brand new.

"You see pet, these clothes aren't just expensive because they're made by famous designers. They're also made to last. Now isn't it a better investment to spend a little more and have them longer, or whittle away money on a used pair every year?"

Misaki looked at Akihiko in surprise and ruminated. She had never thought of it that way, but then again she'd never been in a situation where she could afford to purchase expensive clothes. She had gotten by just fine with secondhand jeans, but Usagi's logic about them lasting longer swayed her.

"I guess having them last a few years is better," she murmured, blushing a bit.

Usagi nodded in triumph. Having shopped with a number of friends who desperately needed fashion in their lives, she had a few tricks up her sleeve about overcoming the usual objections. They almost always worked on everyone.

_Except Hiroki,_ she inwardly sighed. _God, that old maid is more indecisive than a politician. _

The sales woman came back shortly with five different pairs of jeans in different washes. Misaki tentatively picked out two more pairs, one a bright medium blue, and the other a dark grey. Usagi seemed pleased with her choices and the two made their way up to the sales counter. Not brave enough to see the total cost of the towering pile of clothes, Misaki wandered away from the register. Not to mention another clerk had just started gushing over Akihiko's dress, so chances were the purchase would take a while. Although she loathed talking about her best-selling novels and the inspirations behind them, especially in front of the press, Usagi dived straight into diva mode when her outfits were concerned.

Misaki browsed around, looking at the overpriced accessories till she came upon a wall full of shoes. She raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous height of the different pumps and wedges, wondering how the hell people could actually walk in them. Seemed more like a torture device. She was about to head back to Usagi when something caught her eye. Further along the wall towards the back were a couple pairs of boots, fewer in number than the heels as summer was approaching.

Misaki stood in front of the boots, her gaze lingering on a pair. They were canvas ankle boots in a light forest green and were printed with white daises. Unlike the rest of the shoes, the heels were normal and sturdy and also featured zippers up the side of the boots as well as laces. Misaki picked one up and was surprised at how supportive the bottom of the shoe was. They would probably be great for the walks to the grocery store or the train station.

The girl was a little surprised at herself when she didn't immediately replace the shoe on the shelf. Due to her circumstances, Misaki was purely a window shopper, looking but never buying. Even while she had shopped with Usagi and liked the clothes they had picked out, she hadn't particularly been drawn to them. She would wear them and look nice for school of course, but the designer labels would take some getting used to. The look of the daisy boots on the other hand felt like a glove that fit just right. They were so…her.

Misaki turned the shoe over and looked at the price, swallowing hard. These shoes cost more than she'd make in a year and with a sigh, she placed the boot next to its companion. Although she knew Usagi would buy these for her without a second thought, she just couldn't impose. She had a pair of boots at home. She didn't need these.

Misaki let her brief attachment to them dissolve and walked back up towards the register. The sales lady had just finished folding and carefully bagging all the clothes and thanked Akihiko warmly.

Misaki took two of the bags while Usagi grabbed the last and they made their way to the entrance. Usagi had taken her smart phone out and was typing on it absentmindedly. But in a split second, she shoved her phone back into her clutch, suddenly looking determined.

"We don't have much time, Mi-chan," Usagi said, starting to walk quickly down the strip. "We have to hurry."

"For what?" Misaki said. "Aren't we going home, Usagi nee?"

"Already? My goodness no, we have too much to do, and we only have two hours until our dinner reservation."

"That's plenty of time," Misaki said. "Why do we have to hurry?"

"Darling, no offense, but you can't go to _The Grey Plume_ looking like that. They have a dress code. First we'll head over to that salon and get hair and makeup taken care of, then we have to decide on formalwear."

"Eh?!" Misaki gapped. "No Usagi, it's too much! Really!"

"I know the time frame will be a challenge, but it's nothing the Great Lady Usami can't handle!" Akihiko said proudly. "Now come on Mi, hop to it!"

"Usagi! Usagi wait!" Misaki protested loudly as her landlady coerced her into the salon. Misaki looked on in horror at what Usagi was dragging her into, but her frantic pleas fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p><strong>*insert usual apologizes and spiel about slow updates here *<strong>

**I hope you all are continuing to enjoy this story and thank you so much for the reviews ^_^ it makes me happy to know that my Yuri stories are being read and liked in a Yaoi dominated area where girls usually ruin everything.**

**Heh, this chapter kind of felt like a "What Not to Wear" episode. I enjoy my sweatpants as much as the next person, but when I had mono that's all there was to watch. **

**If you're wondering about my other updates, I'm looking into getting the rest of "Digamma" done. I'm so damn close to finishing that story it's grating on me. I need to binge watch some nice actiony anime this weekend to get myself hyped up. (So we'll probably watch the entire second season of Rurouni Kenshin...again. Manly men hashing out their psychological problems with swords FTW!)**

** As all my other stories are in lemon stages, they may take a little longer, as I haven't been quite "in the mood" if you know what I mean. But I promise I'm not abandoning any of them :) so stay tuned. **

**Next we have dinner for our two ladies and more of Misaki being uncomfortable with everything. Lol. **

** Bird Out! Kisses!**


End file.
